Utonium
by Shige-Pink
Summary: Bubbles Utonium hopes that moving to Tokyo will help her make a clean start and leave her capricious love life behind her. Buttercup Utonium,who arrives in the city at the same time, has plans to score big in the world of rock'n'roll. Not Femslash.
1. Meeting in the Train

_Hey Buttercup, do you remember the first time we met?_

_Because I believe it was fated for us to become good friends_

_I figured that it's part of our destinies._

_So, smile about it._

**You have one message!**

**Unread Emails: 01**

**Unread Messages: 00**

**Inbox: 560**

"Go Budha, God, Devil…"

I finally clicked the enter button nervously, slightly sweating and trembling while I sat on the floor, staring at my cell phone intensly.

**INBOX:  
03/560**

**Jake – Sakura Blooms!**

My eyes widened and I screamed for joy, jumping up and down and surprising my customers. "YAAAAAY!" I yelled happily, still jumping for joy. The customer in front of me gave me a confused look, holding a DVD.

"E-excuse me, I'll be returning this." The customer said, a bit annoyed but I didn't mind. I was too happy to care if the customer is annoyed or anything. I work at a Video Store and trust me, it's not really fun. I'm so excited to leave this place!

"Bubbles, why did you screamed?" I heard my manager asked, crossing his arms and staring at me with his eyebrows furrowed. I smiled at him, my hands behind my back. He just stared at me with a weird expression, causing me to giggle. "I'm resigning from my job." I said, smiling brightly while my manager sweat dropped. "Resign?" I heard him asked but I already grabbed my purse and ran out of the store, shouting good bye to him.

Yay! It's spring! Spring is here! The spring I've been waiting for is finally here! I can't wait to see Jake again!

In case you were wondering, Jake is my boyfriend. The two of us met during high school and he have to leave along with my best friend, Blossom and her boyfriend, Brick. They all went to Tokyo to study Art in college while I'm stuck here in Townsville, studying in a very cheap university. I didn't get to go with Jake since I don't have the money to go there, so, I worked hard in the video store and if its spring time, I'll go to Tokyo to see my beloved Jake!

But I think my parents would still be worried for me so I left them a letter with a drawing of me in a princess outfit while crying. Now that I think about it, it's probably common for people to leave their homes this way. I wonder if my parents are thinking "Oh it's great that our noisy girl is gone." For as long as I can remember, I have always proclaimed whether awake or dreaming, "I want to go to Tokyo," or "I want to live in Tokyo."

I come from an ordinary but happy family, and in addition to me, I have a sister older by two years, and a sister younger by two years.

Even though I will be homesick leaving my family, I have always wanted to live on my own when I was twenty. I had nothing at that time. The idea of living for Tokyo was making me so happy, my heart was overflowing with hope and anticipation.

I entered the train, holding my luggage. They said the schedule is all messed up by the snow but I don't mind, I just wanna be there. I heard my cell phone rang as I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it, seeing Jake's message.

"_I'll pick you up."_

That was his message, causing me to smile while slightly blushing.

From now on, I'll be able to see Jake everyday in Tokyo. No more phone calls and emails. I'll be able to see him face-to-face, and talk about everything. Ah, how I wish I was already in Tokyo!

I sighed, frowing. Reality check, It'll be another two hours before I reach Tokyo.

"_Thank you for riding with us. Because of the snow, the train will be delayed 4o minutes. We will arrive at Tokyo at approximately." _I heard the intercom announced.

My eyes widened as I looked around the train. The train was packed! I don't know where to sit! I can't stand in the train for two hours! I must hurry to find a seat and reply to Jake's email! I started looking around with a worried expression. I walked forward, looking for seat. Until, I found her…

I glanced at a seat, it wasn't empy since there's a guitar occupying it. Beside the guitar was girl in a black leather jacket, taking a nap.

"Um, excuse me…" I said softly but it seems she can't hear me since I realized that she was wearing earphones, listening to some tunes.

"Excuse me…" I tried again. Suddenly, the train stopped and I ended up falling down at the floor, bumping on her guitar and her guitar landed hard on my head, causing me to groan because of the pain. Great, now I have a headache.

I sat up, pushing her guitar back to the seat. I looked around, alarmed. Why did the train stopped? An accident? Don't tell me this is the wrath of the devil! Not now!

"Are you alright?" a soft female voice asked, getting my attention. I glanced at the girl who was sitting beside the guitar, her earphones were lying on her lap. She was wearing dark makeup and she looks rather pale. Her black hair was short, shorter than my blond hair.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stammered, immediately standing up but the girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry too, this thing fell on you." She said, now it was my turn to shake my head. "I'm alright." I said, laughing nervously. I glanced at the seat beside her, hesitating if I should ask that I if I'm allowed to sit beside her.

"Excuse me, but is this seat empty?" I asked politely, trying to give her one of my best smiles. She smiled back and nodded her head. I grinned and sat down beside her, putting my things down and leaning against my chair. The girl pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one stick and started smoking while the window was slightly open. I secrelty looked at her.

She's pretty. She really stands out from the common crowd. She's thin and attractive, a performer? If that's the case, I want her autograph. And such long eyelashes, I wonder what mascara she uses. She looks really good with all that make-up on her. I guess beautiful people look good on anything. God is so unfair.

I glanced at her hand that was holding the cigarette and noticed a ring around her finger. A ring by Vivian, and one that's in fahsion too. That is so cool!

The girl glanced at me, causing me to sweat drop. This is awkward. She caught me staring at her!

"I'm sorry, should I not smoke?" she asked as I shook my head, smiling nervously.

"It's okay! I'm fine with it!" I said quickly, shaking my head.

She sighed and glanced at the window, like she was in deep thought. "It's not moving." She said as I looked at her with a slight confused expression, tilting my head. "The train, it stopped moving." She said, looking at me. I frowned and looked away.

"What am I gonna do? I'm in a hurry." I said, looking down at my lap. "Troublesome, huh?" I heard her said and all I did was giggle for no apparent reason. I pulled out my blue cellphone, smiling brightly.

"I'll just send him an email." I said to myself, pushing a few buttons on my cell. After 15 seconds, I was done sending Jake an email. I heaved a sigh, relief and shoved my cell back in my pocket and leaned against my chair, relaxed.

"That was quick." I heard the girl said, getting my attention. "Man, high school girls knows how to text so fast these days." She said, blowing a puff of smoke outside the window. Her statement cause me to flinch and chuckled nervously.

"I'm twenty years old." I said as she gave me a surprised expression. "Me too." She said as we laughed. Talking to her is really fun. I feel safe for some reason. Safe and warm. She's so cute when she smiles. (A/N: Please note that this is not femslash! Not yuri at all! Bubbles is just really like that.)

"You're twenty?! Impossible! You look like a high school student too!" I said, pointing at her with a surprised expression while we laughed.

"_A note to all commuters. Due to snow, this train will be halted momentarily. We apologize to those who are in a hurry…" _

I heaved another sigh, frowning and looking down at my lap.

"Will I ever reach Tokyo?" I said to myself sadly.

"You going to Tokyo to do something?" I heard the girl asked as I nodded my head without any hesitation.

"I'm thinking of getting a job there." I said, smiling brightly. "Same as me." I heard her said as I looked at her, tilting my head. "You're going to Tokyo too?" I asked while she nodded her head. I smiled and clapped my hands excitedly.

"I always thought you _came_ from Tokyo, and that you were just going home after touring!" I said, pointing at her again.

"Touring?" she asked, making me nod my head.

"Like a concert or something. You carry a guitar. You're a musician, right?" I asked curiously. "Are you in a band?" She nodded her head, finishing her cigarette and tossing it outside the window. "I used to be, back in my hometown." She said, smiling. Her smile… It's like she missed being in a band.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang, startling me. I pulled my cell phone open and realized that Jake was calling me. I flipped it open and pressed the cell against my ear.

"Hi hi, this Bubbles Utonium!" I said cheerfully, smiling brightly. At the corner of my eye, the girl looked at me with a surprised expression. I think that's her expression, but I'm not really sure.

I told Jake that I'll be late and he seems fine with it. He told me he'll just wait since he's really patient. After our conversation, I closed my cell phone and shoved it back in my pocket, grinning proudly.

"Your boyfriend lives in Tokyo? Lovey-dovey." The girl said sarcastically as I glanced at her. "I see, you come Tokyo 'cause you're chasing a guy." She added, leaning against her chair. I blushed a deep shade of red and shook my head.

"N-no…! Though, it sounds like that." I said, looking down while she laughed. "Well, he lives in Tokyo now. But he came from my hometown and we went to the same school." I explained, smiling gently. "But while trying to gain acceptance in an art university, he moved to Tokyo a year ago."

"Why didn't you go with him?" she asked, sounding so serious at the moment. "I did say I want to go with him, but Jake, my boyfriend, said I couldn't. Because I had no money, I couldn't just go one living like that." I said sadly, looking down. I miss Jake so much…

"I see…." The girl said, making me know that she was listening as I nodded my head. "So I tearfully returned to my hometown to earn money for the day I could move to Tokyo. I promised Jake that I would come to Tokyo if he got into the university. When I arrive in Tokyo, I won't return til' I found a job and work hard at it." I said with half-lidded eyes and smiling gently. I have no idea why I was even telling everything to this total stranger. I just feel like I can trust her and she can trust me.

"I'm sorry. I must be rambling again. I usually do that." I apologized while she laughed. "It's okay, talk some more. I have nothing better to do anyway." She said, lighting another cigarette.

"Okay then! Let's talk about Jake! He's kind and dependable, and he's really cool! I feel like an idiot talking about him like this." I said happily, giggling to myself. I spotted a woman, walking around the train and giving drinks to everyone.

"You want some beer?" I asked the girl as she nodded her head. "Two beers please!" I called the girl who was giving drinks to the commuters. Once we got out can of beers, we popped it open.

"Well then, let's toast." I said, smiling brightly at the strange girl beside me who was also opening her can of beer. "toast for what?" she asked me as I hesitated. "Toast to Jake's acceptance to the university!" I said happily but she just looked away. "I don't really care about that." She said, causing me to frown and look down.

"How about this…" I heard her said, causing me to look at her. "Let's toast that the two of us met here on the same train, at the same time, with the same age, and moving to Tokyo at the same time. Don't you think that's a coincidence?" she asked while I giggled, nodding in agreement.

"And here's one thing…" she said while I tilt my head.

"My name is Buttercup _Utonium_… We have the same last name" she said, causing me to grin as we toasted.

_Do you remember the time we met? The wind blew the snow about on the outside. The train moved, then stopped, then moved some more. It took us fiver hours to reach Tokyo, but I wasn't bored one bit… I spent most of my time talking about myself. I didn't really get to hear much about Buttercup. But I know I would love to hear what Buttercup had to say about herself…_

_--_

**And that's the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. Just to let you know, this story is based on a manga I really love. Don't forget to send a review and flames are not welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. I Love Jake so Much

"Bubbles!" I heard the voice I have been waiting as I turned around to see Jake, smiling at me. I have finally reached Tokyo after five hours and I was having a great time talking to Buttercup. The two of us left the train together. A lot of people were actually looking at us since we looked weird together because she was wearing black and I was wearing bright blue clothes. I smiled at Jake and ran towards him,dropping my things and wrapping my arms around his him, tears rolling down my cheeks. He chuckled and patted my head. I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears. He was smiling at me. The smile I have been longing to see for a year.

"What are you crying for?" he laughed, brushing my hair away from my face while I giggled. "Don't laugh at me…" I giggled while he picked up my things. "But five hours must have been really awful." He said, giving me a smirk while I nodded my head. "Yeah, but then…" I looked around and expected to see Buttercup but she was nowhere to be found. I frowned as I turned around, looking for her.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked curiously.

"I made friends with the girl who was sitting beside me in the train." I said, still frowning and looking around. "But she's not here. We came here together." I was disappointed. Why does she have to leave so sudden without saying goodbye? She should've gave me her number so we can talk through the phone.

"You really haven't changed. C'mon, Blossom and Brick are waiting for us." Jake said, pointing at someone. I glanced at where he was pointing at and found Blossom and Brick, smiling at me. I grinned and ran towards them.

"Blossom! Brick!" I said, embracing them together while they laughed. I missed them so much and it feel so good to be with them again. Blossom is my best friend ever since kindergarten and she met Brick in high school. I really feel happy for them. They make such a cute couple! We went inside Blossom and Brick's car. I glanced outside the window, and I noticed something strange. "The snow was so heavy, yet Tokyo isn't even covered at all." I said, looking out at the window. "That's 'cause the snow can't reach us here." Said Jake, giving me a smile. "So, where are we headed to now? How about some food?" Blossom asked as I heaved a sigh, leaning against my chair and closing my eyes. "Mmm… But I'm already tired." I sighed while I checked my watch and it says 1:00 am.

"Well, we'll take you home then." Blossom said, fixing her purse. I leaned forward so the two can hear me. "I'm so sorry. You guys came all this way to pick me up." I apologized. I'm sure they're tired because they have to come all the way to the train station just to pick me up. "Come on, don't apologize like that. You're here now, so we can meet up for food and drinks anytime." Brick said while I smiled brightly and pat his shoulder. "You're right!" I said cheerfully.

Ah, it's so good to live nearby. It's like we've gone back to time, to when we were all in high school together. But this is better than the memories I hold. They're like my second family. I'm so glad I came to Tokyo, where everyone is. If it's a dream, I don't want to wake up.

"Bubbles…"

"Bubbles…"

"Bubbles, wake up, sleepy-head. We're here." I heard my boyfriend said, waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and found Jake already leaving the car, opening the trunk to get my stuff. I stepped out of the vehicle while Brick chuckled. "Bubbles is such a sleepy head." He said while I gave him a tired smile. Blossom embraced me, smiling gently.

"It's good to have you back, Bubbles." She said gently. She finally pulled away and went inside the car with Brick,calling good byes to us while I waved at the them. Me and Jake walked upstairs to his apartment. He opened the door and turned on the light, kicking his boots off and getting in. Unfortunately, I stayed at the doorway, blushing a deep shade of red. Is it alright for me to just spend the night here? Are we a bit too rash? "I'm sorry…" I said as Jake gave me a confused look. "This is happening so fast, I'm just confused. But I thought I could stay at Blossom's place." I said nervously, gripping my bag tightly. For some reason, my heart was pounding and I don't know why. Jake chuckled, removing his jacket and tossing it at the couch.

"I guess you could do that too. But Brick's at Blossom's place as well." He said, causing me to flinch. "They live together." He added, smiling at me. I immediately ran towards Jake with wide eyes. "I didn't know! Blossom never told me about it! When did they live together?!" I suddenly asked in a loud voice.

"Um… I'm not really positive myself. It just gradually happened for Blossom and Brick." He replied while I dropped to my knees. I see, I understand. Relationship is so confusing. But if I really think about it, the two have become more and more like a mature couple. They must have gotten closer since they came here. I wonder if Jake and I…will gradually become that way too… How I wish we can hurry and catch up on all the time we missed…

- -

The next day, I woke up to find Jake no longer sleeping beside me. I frowned and picked my nightgown from the floor and wore it. Jake was really into it last night. I know that was our third time, but still, I was feeling uncomfortable. I walked towards the fridge and found a note taped on it. I picked it up and read the message:

_Bubbles, _

_I have gone to work. I think I will be back around six. If you go out, _

_please leave the key inside the mailbox. Love ya._

_Jake_

Aww man, I was thinking of waking up early to make breakfast for him. All right! I'll put in my very best effort till Jake comes home! I took a quick bath and wore my clothes and started cleaning Jake's apartment and it wasn't that easy. I made the bed, sweeped the floor, changed the curtains, washed his clothes, washed the dishes which were piled up on the sink, cleaned the windows, hanged his clothes, and went to the grocery to buy him some food instead of ordering a delivery over and over.

- -

It was finally six and I made dinner for my Jake! I glanced at the table and realized that I made too much. I made sweet and sour pork, miso soup, blueberry cheese cake, fried pork, fried chicken, roast beef, tempura, sushi, takuyaki, and a lot more. Will Jake be able to finish these? Somehow, doing all this… Makes me feel like we're newlyweds. Being able to live by his side every day like this. How great it feels. I wonder if I could just live with him like this.

_Ding dong!_

I quickly ran towards the door and opened it, smiling brightly and shouting "Welcome home!" startling him while I giggled.

- -

"Huh? This is kinda good." Jake commented, tasting the miso soup while I smiled proudly. "I spent three hours cooking it, that's why!" I muttered under my breath, still smiling at him. "By the way, what did you do today? Did you go find a real estate agent?" he asked me. I quickly shook my head.

"Oops, I didn't go out today because I ran out of time." I said, chuckling nervously. "Have you found yourself a job yet?" he asked me again while I just stared at him. Damn it, I forgot about that! "Don't tell me you the spent the whole day sleeping." He said, taking another bite from the tempura. "No, I didn't! I've been cleaning, cooking, and washing very diligently all day!" I defended, crossing my arms. "Why did you do that?" he asked, causing me to frown. How could he say that after all I did for him?!

"You're not here to do stuff like that, right? Didn't you promise me that you'd try to support yourself by finding a job?" he said, heaving a sigh. I balled my fists but I couldn't show my anger at all. All my anger are just locked inside of me. For some reason, I can feel my lungs tighten. "What do you mean by that?! I came all this way for your sake!" I defended again but he didn't reply. He just frowned at me. I said something wrong, I have a bad feeling…

"Thanks for the food." He muttered and left me in the dinning room. I glanced at his bowl and he didn't even finished it. "Ah, I'll wash the dishes." I said but he shook his head. "It's okay. I can do my own stuff." He said while I just stared at him sadly. I walked towards the bedroom and sat down on the bed, staring down at my lap. "I'm going to take a bath." He said, grabbing the towel from his drawer.

I'm such a failure that… Jake hates me, now. He went inside the bathroom while I laid down on the bed, tears rolling down my cheeks. What should I do… What should I do to make him keep on loving me…

"Bubbles…"

I sat up and Jake wrapped his arms around me, smiling. "Let's take a bath together." He said while I shook my head, sobbing. "No, I don't wanna." I sobbed but I ended up inside the small bathroom with him. Why was he so happy all of a sudden? Probably because he saw how clean the bathroom is and realized how much I effort I put to impress him. I love Jake so much…

--

**Okay, I finally finished the next chapter! I hope you liked it. I expect a few reviews! Oh, please check my profile to see what I imagine what the PPG and the RRB looks like in the story. **

**Sneak peek for the next chapter:**

_**Hey Buttercup, do you still remember us standing side by side, gazing upon the twinkle and color of the surface of the water. **_

_**You sang a song from your lips, then. Please, sing it to me once again.**_

"**Ahh! Buttercup! I can't believe this! What an unexpected coincidence!" I said happily, running towards her. "Who are you?" she asked as I stopped. Do I leave such a weak impression on people? But we talked for five hours and it's only been two days! Buttercup laughed and smiled at me. "Sorry, sorry. It's nice to see you again, Bubbles." she asked as I grinned.**

**"Let's do it, Buttercup! Let's live in this large apartment and we'll pay half of the rent!" I said happily. Paying the rent half it's price is a breeze to me! "Will you respect my privacy?" Buttercup asked me as I nodded my head, smiling brightly. "Yes, I will!" I said excitedly, jumping up and down.**

**Jake should be home right now... I glanced at the clock and it read 10 pm. What's going on? I tried calling him, but his answering machine is always on. What if he's unfaithful?! No, Jake will never do such a thing. Now that I think about it, we've been seperated for a year... It wouldn't be surprising if he found a girl in the meantime. Is he cheating on me?  
**


End file.
